Painful Pleasures
by DaveStriderFuckedKarkatWithAJ
Summary: SEQUEL TO: Heroic Hipsters! Karkat Vantas is just your ordinary Senior-High-School Mutant-Blooded troll. He's also Engaged to Dave Strider. But, when people need Razorz Blake again, will he come to the rescue or will his struggles with school and relationships be the end to him? OMFG I DONT EVEN KNOW THIS SUMMARY SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKS! Oh well!
1. Last Time In Karkats Life

_**Author: Make a sequel for Heroic Hipsters since you finished it!**_

_**ALRIGHT JESUS FUCK!**_

_**I actually just finished it and you can go check it out actually! Lololololol!**_

_**Ima start with a recap of Heroic Hipsters if nobody wants to read a 15-chapter story with no basic story line!**_

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas, you were a hero named Razorz Blake but you ended that shit. Recently you've started dating Dave Strider and you nearly lost your brother Kankri to 'Her Imperial Condescension' whom you killed at your prom. Did you forget to mention that on the night of the Make-up prom you and Dave were the King and Queen and he proposed to you? Well, now you did. You've gone through a whole lot, you were kidnapped by The Midnight Crew and Snowman, you had a fight with the Condence and the Scourge sisters, you were voted Prom Queen, and you're engaged.

You are currently in your 4th period Trigonometry class. Honestly, like always you sit at the back of your class playing games. You already know this you're too smart for anything. You look over three rows to see Dave jotting down notes. What a moron, but he is your boyfriend so you can't really do anything about it. You can't believe it's been almost a whole year since you two got engaged. You smile at the memory all the time. Sometimes you even remember what happened the week prior to that and start to worry. You almost let your brother die. You continue playing your game, you really don't fucking care.

The bell rings, you gotta go eat lunch. Like normally you just sit at a table and play games, the shit they produce at the school is gross enough. You see Dave sit next to you and hand you one of his apples, soon kissing you on the cheek. "Hey babe." You blush lightly "Hi." You normally don't talk, you just sit there, him eating and you playing your game, sometimes hearing him tell you something on where to go. But today was a bit different, he seemed too quiet. You finally kill your character and look at him. "Dave, whats wrong?" He looked at you and said "Nothings wrong." "Somethings wrong Dave, and I want to know what it is." "Its nothing to worry about okay?" He turned away from you, you're really suspicious.

* * *

"Maybe he's cheating on you." You groan, Kankri gives the shittiest advice every time you go to him with relationship advice. "No, he can't be cheating on me Kankri. I know he isn't." "Are you sure?" "I'm positive." "Really?" "Shut up." "Well, just in case he is cheating, which would be a huge trigger I would suggest you come forward and ask him if he's cheating on you. If he hesitates or jumps fast to the answer then its definite that he is cheat-" "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" You go into your room, slamming the door. You're worried now. And you don't know what to do. You should just brush it off. You fall face first onto your bed, you're done with all this shit.

* * *

_**HI! Did you enjoy the recap?  
**_

_**You can actually read the original story first before continuing, I actually suggest it. XD**_

_**AAANNNYYYWWWAAAYYYSSS...oh holy shit thats a long anyways, I may or may not destroy some things and/or make it even more romantic. BUT THIS STORY WILL END WITH SENIOR GRADUATION!**_

_**I broke the ending sorry. (not sorry at all)**_


	2. Senior Section Classes

_**WELP! THIS IS AWKWARD!**_

* * *

You're sitting in class, its just a normal day for you. You seem a bit worried about Dave cheating on you though. Although Kankri may not actually be correct about that. But still, you're not sure. You soon hear an announcement on the intercom. "All Senior students go find your name on the ballad form after class today to see what section class you are when you graduate." You sigh, they do that every year. The only section classes are Dersite and Prospitian. How to tell the difference? The robes of graduation. Your brother was a Prospitian class. Apparently the Prospit robes were gold with purple trim. And from talking with him the Derse robes were exactly opposite. But the hats were GREEN! Just like the school colors: Purple, Gold, and Green.

You hope that you end up a Prospitian. It's always been your dream to be one of the Golden-Robed boys. Mostly because your brother talked a whole lot about the Prospit class you end up taking. It sounds a bit of a hassle since from talking to the previous seniors that the Derse class is full of games and parties. Whereas the Prospit class is just whatever you want. Which is like games and parties. You think.

Meanwhile, you're still worried about Dave cheating on you. You try SO HARD to brush it off, but what if its actually true? Oh if it is, you'd probably die, or worse, try to stay with him. God love is confusing. Hate, Love, Friendship, its all confusing. You should ask him if he's cheating on you. Maybe later though. You don't want to make him uncomfortable.

* * *

You are looking over the list of Dersites and Prospitians. You see your name at the bottom of the Prospit list, and then you look over to the Derse list to see Dave's name. You sigh and walk away. You're worried, what if you grow apart from Dave? What might happen to you two? You used to be his enemy and then you fell into his romantic trap. Speaking of trap, you swear you saw Porrim or Kankri in the hallway sooner. You wonder what they're planning. Well, you don't care. You just want to go home and go to bed. You're tired of this. All the questioning and wondering. You're just done, you want to go home and sleep it off. But it won't go away. You just continue your way to class.

"And in the social sciences wi-" Your teacher drones on while you sit at your desk not paying attention. "Anyone? Anyone? The Superior Justice system." You swear sometimes your teacher is from Ferris Buelers Day Off. You close your eyes for a second. You give up trying to actually stay awake. You open you eyes to see everyone staring down at you. Yeah you fell out of your seat after falling asleep. You're probably gonna be in deep shit with your parents. Or worse, Porrim. Your teacher looks at you and hands you a piece of paper. Yep, you're checking out. Well fuck.

* * *

"Why would you fall asleep in school? Karkat that is incredibly off for you. Do you even KNOW how triggering that is for me to hear something like that come from you? Especially after you hanging out with Dave for the whole weekend one month PRI-" You space out, Kankri just keeps babbling. He soon snaps your fingers and you ask "What?" "Oh, you weren't paying attention. Okay. Nevermind." "Nevermind what" Porrim tried to hide the smirk on her face. You look confused. "Nevermind what?" Kankri's face went slightly red.

"Nothing..." "Kankri you better tell me what it is that you said or el-" "I didn't say anything to any offense because the thing I said is actually pretty triggering and shouldn't b-" "JUST FUCKING TELL ME GOD DAMMIT!" He stood there, shocked. You rarely raised your voice. Porrim's slamming her fist on the table, trying not to laugh. You finally just go upstairs to hear Kankri sigh loudly and say "Its a good thing he didn't hear that." "Nonsense Kanny, but DAMN that was hilarious! Especially since you still got that all in mind." "Well, adding up the facts-" You actually listen in to the conversation.

"I mean, seriously, he's sleeping more often, he's barely eating, he was at Dave's house for the whole weekend one month ago, lets just face the music. Karkat may actually be pregnant." You freeze. Kankri's got some balls to actually say that, and Trolls don't even have balls. You hear Porrim laughing and you just go into your room to sleep. Hopefully you can actually just get rid of all the shitty shit in your life. You're done with this.

* * *

_**I really wanted to add some plot twists, but you all know the truth right? Hehe...right? Oh god REALLY NOTHING!?  
**_

_**Just think Plot Twist, there'll be a shitload in here.**_


	3. Cheating Babies

_**I dont even know what to do anymore I am so sorry btw.**_

* * *

You're in your room. You decided not to come to school for a couple days. You honestly don't know what to do. You could text Dave or something. You decide not to due to you being lazy and tired. You soon get a text from Dave, and so the conversation goes a little like this:

TG: Hey your bro texted me and i gotta ask. Are you pregnant?  
CG: Are you cheating on me?  
TG: No. Karkat i would never cheat on you. But really are you pregnant?  
CG: No. Why does everyone think I'm pregnant?  
TG: Idk. But really, i think your brother is hiding something if he's twisting our relationship.  
CG: I really should ask him questions...maybe I should ask HIM if HES pregnant.  
TG: Oohh, plot twist.  
CG: Hehe, yeah. Well you should go. You probably have class.  
TG: Yeah. ill come by to see you. K?  
CG: Alright. Bye.

You're okay with it. You really want to see Dave. Oh well, you fall asleep again. You're really tired. Or something you don't really understand it either.

You wake up to see Dave looking at you. "Hey sleepyhead." You scoff and roll your eyes, smiling just a bit. "Hi." He kissed your forehead and moved some hair from your face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" "What?" "You're laying in your bed and you're not going to invite me?" You blush, rolling over to the colder side of the bed as he casually lays next to you. "So, how was your break?" "Its mostly been sleeping. You?" "Well, honestly its just been school." You roll over and lay your head on him. "How boring." He ruffles your hair and sighs. "Yeah. I know."

You must have dozed off. You soon wake up to see your room dark. You can hear voices outside your room. You listen in for a minute.

"Look, I swear to god we didn't do shit!" "Still, I am just worried for his sake." "His sake is none of your fucking business." "I am his brother, it IS my purpose. Unlike you." "He trusts me more to talk to. Unlike you, he wouldn't say shit to you." "He has told me about many of his problems." "BOYS STOP!" "Yes Miss Porrim Ma'am." You sigh and close your eyes, you just heard your brother and boyfriend have a conversation about you. You start to tear up when you hear the door open. "Dave's not allowed to stay here past six remember that." It was Kankri, he soon left, closing your door.

You don't think you'll come back to school for awhile, or stay home.

* * *

_**I know its short but I dont care. I need an update.  
**_

_**Yep. He not preggers...MAYBE! Lol, I dont know. **_

_**Also the angry Kankri talking into Karkats ear and telling him "Dave's not allowed to stay here past six remember that." Sadly was inspired by my stepmom.**_


	4. Tears Overload (Warning: Feels)

_**Warning: Feels/Injuries/Angst/LOTS OF HURT/Maybe even Hospitalization (I'm sorry for killing you)**_

* * *

You decide to do something completely stupid that can possibly make you worse than you already are. But we're not going into details on that. But you do start going back to school. You also start going to your Prospit class at the end of the day instead of having Free Period. You dont care, although from hearing from the other people, everyone of the seniors Free Period's were replaced with either Dersite or Prospitian class.

But you cant shake this feeling that you don't want to continue school. Which you guess is normal, so you just try to brush it off. Yet, you just cant shake it, it sorta just keeps burning you hard. You finally just ignore it, not really caring about it.

* * *

"Karkat?" you hear your brother, you're at your desk, preoccupied. You put whatever you had in your hand inside one of the drawers and spun around. Kankri opened the door and said "Dinners ready, if you want to eat. Unless you're still mad at me." You sigh and say "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." He leaves, closing the door. You turn and look in the drawer. You move the object that was in your hand earlier into a place that's more visible for it, and closed the drawer. You walk to your door and go downstairs.

Everyone is silent while you eat. Finally Porrim snapped over it. "Okay, tell me what the fuck is wrong. Both of you." Kankri didn't say anything, neither did you. "Kankri, what the fuck is wrong?" He looks at her and said "Nothing is wrong Porrim, I am just thinking about all the triggering things I've seen today." "Oh, and what about you Karkat?" You seem to ignore her, she gets pissed at that. "Karkat, whats wrong?" You don't look at her. "KARKAT VANTAS!" You don't jump. She sighs and asks again. "Whats wrong?" You stand up and go back up to your room. You can hear Kankri mention something about how rude you were and how triggered he was.

* * *

"Karkat whats wrong?" You don't look up from your book, Dave seemed to be antsy. "Karkles, please tell me whats wrong." You don't seem to answer. "Karkat, please." You sigh and say "Nothings wrong." He can tell that you're lying. "You're lying tell me. Whats wrong? Do you still love me? Did you get into a fight? What?" "Can we just not talk about this?" You stand up, leaving the cafeteria and walking home in the rain. Kankri and Porrim don't notice you come home so you hide in your room.

(A/N: Spoiler alert- This is where you die of sadness and feels)

You open your drawer and look inside. You see a silver Razor blade with red stains on it. You pull up your sleeves, showing the many scars on your arms. Tears start to fall from your face as you grab the razor and cut up your arm. Blood drips down your arm, you do the same to your other arm. Blood drips from both of your arms, both bleeding heavily. You try to cut a bit of the skin at the wrist, when you hear something downstairs and jumped, cutting into the vein. You start to shake as you put the blade in your desk. You soon see black and you don't know if you're gonna die or not.

* * *

You open your eyes to see that you're in the hospital alone. No Kankri, no Dave, no Porrim. Nobody. Not even your dad or step-mom. You look at your arms, which are bandaged up. You sit up and sigh, you're alone. You start crying, sobbing even, into your hands. You gave up and what happened, you stayed. You're done. You don't care anymore. If someone wants to see you they can, but you're DONE. You feel someone hug you and you turn. Its Dave. "You could have just told me, I could have helped you." You hug him back, crying into his shirt. "I'm sorry." He runs his fingers through your hair and rocks back and fourth slowly. "Shh. It's okay. You're still alive. You're lucky Kankri heard you fall out of your chair from downstairs and went to see what it was, you would have died." You sob more, you never imagined your brother finding you bleeding to death.

And you really don't want that to happen again.

* * *

_**I would like to thank Three Days Grace for helping me write this. (great song: Never Too Late, listen to it and re-read this if you want to feel worse...i mean better!)  
**_

_**Anyways...I dont know what happened. Did Karkat just think nobody cared? Did he just try to see what would happen? What?**_


	5. Ah Shit ((SORRY FOR NO UPDATE UGH!))

_**IDK! IM AN IDIOT SORRY!**_

* * *

You really don't want to do anything anymore. You've been in the hospital for two days since you lost a lot of blood. Dave came over after school to visit you. He even fell asleep in your arms. You really didn't care you fell asleep too.

(A/N: GAH! FUCKING WRITERS BLOCK IS A BIIIITCH!)

You finally get home just to go to sleep. You aren't sure why its the first thing you do, but you just go with it. You really don't care. When you walked in there was still blood on your carpet. The bright red stain made you sick. You lay down in your bed, its cold. You sigh and close your eyes, drifting away into sleep.

* * *

You wake up to hear your phone go off. You received a new text. It was from Dave.

(A/N: Im gonna do this now so shh.)

**turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**  
**TG: Hey, you home?**  
**CG: Got back two hours ago then went to sleep.**  
**TG: Ah okay.**  
**CG: Why do you want to know?**  
**TG: No reason.**  
**TG: I just needed to know.**  
**TG: I sorta need a place to crash for awhile.**  
**CG: Why?**  
**CG: Dave what happened?**  
**TG: I got into a fight with my bro.**  
**TG: Tough times here.**  
**TG: Would your bro and 'sis' let me stay?**  
**CG: Porrim doesn't give a shit and Kankri sorta has to listen to her so go ahead.**  
**CG: I honestly don't care so just come over if you want.**  
**CG: Im probably gonna ask Porrim or if not then just sneak in.**  
**TG: Okay.**  
**TG: Thanks babe.**  
**TG: *heart emoticon***  
**turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**  
**CG: No problem Dave.**  
**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]**  
**carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling turntechGodhead [TG]**  
**CG: *heart emoticon***  
**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]**

* * *

You sigh, soon setting your phone down. You are really not sure its okay for Dave to come over, especially with your blood still on the carpet. You finally notice the carpets clean. No blood anywhere. You sigh again, thank god Kankri likes to clean. You lay down and go back to sleep, you really don't have much to do anyways...except ask Porrim if Dave can stay the night oh shit yeah you're screwed.

Well, you fell asleep so really who gives a shit? Probably Dave or the audience reading this but its not even that important anyways you're asleep, you hadn't slept well in the hospital. Big whoop.

You woke up to feel someone holding you. You don't get worried, you know the scent of the person. Apple Juice, Glasses cleaner, and Doritos. It was just Dave. You roll over in his arms, facing him. He wasn't wearing his shades but was looking at you.

"Hi." you hear him whisper, kissing your forehead. You cant help but blush. "When did you get here?" "About nine hours ago." "You could of woken me up." "I tried, you seemed pretty dead in your sleep." "Okay." you cuddle close to him, you're still tired but you don't want him to be worried about you. "You can go back to sleep if you want. I don't mind, I was about to actually sleep anyways." You smile softly, closing your eyes.

* * *

**_Quickie update while I try not to fall asleep at my desk for the third time this week UGH! Spring Break, more like 'Try To Actually Sleep But Fail And Get Extremely Tired' Break. THATS IT._**

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \(◕ω◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_**I also discovered Emoji's.**_


	6. Skippity Skip Skips (where I just skip)

_**UGH! Writers block. And because of that dumb shit I am going to skip FAR FAR AHEAD. How far ahead? I don't know maybe** **like a week before graduation? Yeah a week before graduation.**_

* * *

You are excited, its a week before graduation and that means five days until the last day of school. Then two days until Friday, which is graduation. You've been excited about this for the past three months. You know what the plan is going to be, graduation diplomas go to Prospit Class and Derse class separately then wherever they sat they will be introduced as the graduating class at MSPA High 2014.

You hope it goes alright, you have a big plan for it.

And for Dave.

* * *

You are currently at school, you're bored so you're drawing. Its free day in every class. It will be like that for the next three days then it'll be anything for everyone, how funny. You see a piece of paper be set on your desk and you turn to look. Dave is writing in a notebook, or drawing, or one of the two. You have no idea. You look at the piece of paper and read it.

'I'm bored. What are you doing?' you write back and forth like that, soon the conversation goes like this:

(A/N: D=Dave, K=Karkat)

**D: I'm bored. What are you doing?**  
**K: Drawing, you?**  
**D: Same.**  
**K: Ah, so whats new with you?**  
**D: Waiting to graduate, god school sucks.**  
**K: Yeah, but hey we'll look back and remember this and be all 'I miss this'.**  
**D: Sure we will.**  
**K: There is a lot to think about when the school year ends.**  
**D: Really Karks?**  
**K: Yeah, Im even planning on going to college.**

It sorta stopped there since he literally flipped his shit and shouted "COLLEGE!?" out loud to you. You're pretty screwed now.

* * *

ITS. THE. LAST. DAY. OF. SCHOOL. And you literally have one day before Graduation, since Graduation is on Friday. And if by one day you mean not counting that day but the day before as the one day before graduation. Okay at this point its confusing.

Basically: Its Wednesday, its the last day of school. You have one day. Then Friday is Graduation Day. That is all.

You seem excited to leave this hellhole of a school. And you can tell that Dave is too. You still have your plans for him but you wont tell him anything. Which is good because if you did tell him you'd be in very deep shit. Especially since that surprise was thought up nearly a year ago and you still have no clue how to deal with it.

* * *

You end up going to your graduation alone. Kankri and Porrim and your dad would be there sure, but not really right at this given moment. Not even Dave is there yet. You hope to tell him something after the ceremony. You sit in a random chair, catching a glimpse of a woman you sort of recognize. But...it couldn't be her at all. Unless...you're starting to worry yourself over something completely incorrect. She walks up to you and asks "What is your name?" You silently mumble your name "Karkat Vantas." She gets closer and whispers in your ear "Well, guess who's back bitch." You freeze. It couldn't of been.

But it was.

* * *

_**Well well well, what have we here? An update? HELL YEAH! Im lazy and tired and its only midnight Ima just bye! xD  
**_

_**Two parter is next and then we find out what Karkat was planning for Dave! EEP!**_


	7. Oh No (Pt 1 of 3)

_**I changed my mind, its a 3 parter. And its going to have different titles, with the (Pt # of 3) with it. This one is (Pt 1 of 3) so yeah. Enjoy this shit. Also I got a review that said that Karkat was planning for Dave 'lemon'? WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCK FUCK IS LEMON!?**_

* * *

You turn around and look at her more closely, you recognize the face. It was her. In a different form, but it was still her. Her grin spread deviously as you recognized her.

_The Condescension__._

It couldn't of been, you killed her. Her hot-pink blood was all over the gym floor...but shes still standing right there, breathing and smiling. "H-How...?" You can barely form any words as she grabs you and pulls you far from the auditorium. "So, Razorz Blake," She pauses, "You ready for round three?" You aren't ready for anything at all. You aren't ready to fight her, you aren't ready for anything. You try to shake out of her grasp, but shes too strong this time.

Or you yourself is too weak.

You try to get out of this mess and leave, but then you feel something hit your head hard. You cant seem to get away fast enough. Your vision starts to fog as you look at her vicious form. Her true form. Your eyes finally close as you are trying to prepare yourself for a harsh fall. You don't fall.

You pass out, last thing you hear is her last words "Looks like you aren't gonna make it to graduation now."

* * *

You wake up, noticing that you are on the catwalk above the stage of the Auditorium. Everything is set up, but nobody's there. You see Dave and John walking around underneath, looking for you. You try to speak, finally noticing the gag on your mouth. You give up and sigh. You see a pen next to your head and you push it off. It falls to the floor as you wait for them to notice you.

"Dave, are you SURE Karkats he-OOF!" John got hit in the face with the pen. "Dude, you alright?" John removes his glasses and looks down, picking up the pen. "This thing hit me in the face. How id it hit me in the face?" Dave shrugged as John stuck his glasses on his face. "I don't know about you but I think it came from up..." He looked up and saw your face. "...There. Dave, I think I found Karkat." "Really? Where is he?" John pointed up to you and Daves glare looks at you, his expression still blank. You watch them leave as you close your eyes. Hopefully they get you before she comes back. You don't want her to come back.

You feel two pairs of hands grab you and pull you up, ripping off the gag. "Karkat! Are you alright?!" Daves voice seemed frightened. You nod as John starts untying you. You are almost free when you hear footsteps walking towards the three of you there on the catwalk. All three of you turn to see The Condence standing there, smiling at the three of you in the most evil way. She had next to her The Scourge Sisters. But they weren't actually The Scourge Sisters. It was Terezi and Vriska. All three of them get closer as you three stay frozen. "Looks like I got three pawns instead of one. Your move girls."

You could of sworn that you were finished. Especially since with the look in Johns eyes that he didn't expect Vriska to be up there with that smile on her face.

* * *

_**Role-playing has changed me greatly. So anyways I sorta fixed the Johnvris shit so its different. I gotta change the second ship bc its not in here at all, like really wow great move Claire UGH! **_


	8. Final Confessions (Pt 2 of 3)

_**Yeah...meh. I just wanted to throw some shit out from the Johnvris to make things better.**_

* * *

You, John, and Dave are now tied up back to back to back. You keep looking at them to see whats going on. John seems to be completely done, like he cant even. You don't think that counts as actual English at all. Oh well, you'd probably die anyways. Meh.

Its been awhile, you soon hear John sigh and say "Well, since we're going to probably die I gotta confess something. I broke up with Vriska to date Roxy." you look over at Dave, who seems a bit pissed "You're dating my sister? And you choose NOW to tell me?" "Hey shes hot." "No shit Egbert, but you STILL could of told me." "Well its not my fault that Roxy didn't want me to tell y-" "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" You are tired of this bullshit.

You close your eyes for a minute, soon drifting off to sleep. You try to stay awake but you cant. You open your eyes later to see that Dave was untying John.

"Hey, you're awake. Now, lets get you untied and then we can leave." You nod, soon feeling two sets of hands on yours. After awhile you three are completely untied and you lead them to where you thought 'Miss. Condence' was.

And apparently there she was, she had an eye on Jade and Jane for awhile apparently. Her two heiresses and she didn't want it any other way. You, John, and Dave knew that if they got near her, she would probably brainwash them like last time (A/N: Using the Web-Comic so if you haven't gotten far then SPOILER).

After a huge skippity do-da because the writer doesn't want to go into details since she just arrived from the shower, you skip ahead to where you, John, and Dave we're cornered.

"John. Forget about what I said about dating my sister, I think we should push that aside since we're probably not even gonna get to the ceremony." Dave seemed scared, and that worried you. "Don't worry Dave, I didn't even get as far as going on two movie dates with her." You didn't want to say a thing. "Well, I haven't been honest myself either John, actually I don't even know if anyone but Karkat knows but my eyes are red." Yeah basically nobody but you knew that. "Aw what!? And I never gotta see them!?" You sigh, and yet you notice a trident nearing both Dave and John. She is trying to get your attention.

It worked, you moved and shoved them out of the way. Although, it cost a bad price. You freeze up as you feel an immediate pain in your chest, you can't even breathe. Blood starts to drip from your mouth and chest as she pulls the trident out. You fall onto your knees, not knowing whats gonna happen. You can barely see and hear, you can't even breathe or taste anything but a metallic cherry from your blood.

"Shit! Karkat! Karkat don't fucking die on me man. Come on!" You look at Dave, who's shades are off. You cough, it hurts badly to even breathe. "Karkat. Karkat babe, don't fucking leave me." Your vision is blurring from tears, you can barely see him but you know hes crying as well. You can hear struggling and a soft sigh as you feel slightly sleepy. You finally just give up and just close your eyes, you can feel Dave shaking you but you lose feeling in your whole body. You open your eyes again and close them, already only seeing pitch black.

* * *

_**Yes. Kill me now. Sorry for not updating like a fucking asshole.  
**_

_**Anyways, this is part 2 of 3 and then I CAN FINALLY END THIS AFTER NO UPDATING LIKE HOLY SHIT!**_

_**Thats all. ~DaveStriderFuckedKarkatWithAJ**_


End file.
